Derrière le masque
by Shimette
Summary: Drago,prince du royaume de serpentard,drageur de ses dames,ne saispas qu'il va rencontrer une personne qui va changer sa vie...mais ne l'at'elle pas déjà fait auparavant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohay minna **

_cela faisait logntemps que j'ai cette histoire sur mon ordi mais je n'est jamais eu le temps d'en faire quelque chose de bien _

_j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de savoir la suite _

_kisu et bonne lecture à tous_

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the mask, beyond the heart**

Chapitre: Quand j'ai entendu son chant 

Etre prince est un travail harassant au dépit de ce que pense les gens d'en bas .Ce n'est pas que la vie de chateau et de paillettes, de fêtes et de folies, c'est aussi des réunions à en mourir d'ennui et des visites chez les royaumes voisins afin de s'allier ou de régler les problèmes divers et variés.

Drago en savez quelques choses car lui était prince de sa contrée et en ce moment même il était en route vers le royaume Griffondor voir le roi James afin de demander une entente avec son royaume. En effet la menace du lord voldemort le roi du royaume obscure menace de plus en plus le monde des quatre royaumes: Griffondord le royaume des chevaliers , Serdaigle le royaume des elfes, Poufsouffle le royaume des mages et des sorciers et Serpentards sa contrée, celle des guerriers .

Apres avoir eu une audience avec les rois de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, le prince se rendait vers sa dernière destination ,avant de rentrer afin de faire un rapport à son père. Au cours de ce voyage il était accompagné du conseillé du roi et parrain , le seigneur Severus et de son Général d'armée et meilleur ami ,le Général Blaise.

Blaise: Il parait que ce royaume n'a pas d'héritier...ce royaume n'est vraiment pas comme tout les autres

Severus: La famille royale de Griffondor est remplie de multiples secrets comme toutes le familles royales .

La discution continua sans que Drago n'en écoute un seul mot. Il était trop absorbé par le paysage qui se déroulait devant lui.

C'était un endroit clair où il faisait bon vivre. Quans ils entrèrent enfn dans la ville ,les gens avaient l'air acceuillants et respiraient le joie de vivre ... un endroit où on ne pouvait vraiment pas craindre quoi que ce soit. Son royaume lui , était dangeureux ou la loi était difficilement appliquable . A chaque coin de rue les gens pouvaient facilement se faire dépouiller , car la populace de son royaume avait un caractère tres violent qui nuisait fortement au bon fonctionnement de sa ville .

Blaise : Cette ville est tellement calme et joyeuse ...

Severus : Ca fait presque peur comparé à notre royaume ...

Blaise ria tandis que Severus esquissa un léger sourire . Ce dernier observa le prince , toujours plongé dans ses pensées .

Severus : Prince Drago nous arrivons ...

Drago:Hm

Severus:Drago Lucius Phileas Malfoy Prince de Serpentard réveillez-vous !!!

Drago:Je sais j'ai compris

Le carrosse qui les transportait s'arréta devant l'entrée du chateau et furent acceuillit par un officier assez grand et bien batti . Il était de plus aussi roux que la couleur d'une carotte.

Drago: c'est impossible d'être aussi roux

Le jeune homme leurs fit face et se mit en posotion de salutation militaire .

Officer : Messieurs bienvenue au Manoir du seigneur James .Je suis le Général Ron de la garde Royal. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie , le roi vous attend dans la salle du trone.

Aucuns des trois hommes ne repondirent et le suivirent dans un dédale de couloirs d'une immensité déconcertante. Les portaits de la famille ornaient ces couloirs , le roi james étant jeune, la reine , les ancêtres , mais aucuns d'un certain prince .Arrivés devant les grandes portes ils furent annoncés au roi qui les attendais assis sur son trone au coté de son épouse:

- Sa majeste le pince Drago du royaume de serpentard ainsi que monseigneur Severus conseiller du roi et du Général Blaise, de la force des armées de Serpantard

La salle était immense, où le rouge et l'or , couleurs du blason de ce royaume , dominaient. Le roi James était un homme grand et brun , une expression assez jovial sur le visage, tout le contraire du père de Drago, qui étit un homme froid et sans coeur . La reine ,elle, avait l'air douce , acceuillante et chaleureuse. Cependant ces yeux gardaient comme une certaine tristesse.

James: Prince approchez je vous prie, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous recevoir. Souhaitez vous vous reposer avant que nous débutions notre discussion ?

Drago: Non sir, je souhaite que nous commencions de suite , la menace du lord noir n'attend pas ,Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.

James: Voila un jeune homme bien pressé, mais c'est d'accord. La reine Lyli et le Général Ron vont accompagner vos compagnons dans leurs appartements.

Drago suivit le Roi dans l'arrière salle avec un air blasé , il savait déjà que cet entretient durerait des heures ...

Drago: Quel ennuie tout ca

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Reine Lyli :La beauté du jeune prince est exceptionnelle .. il tient bien de son père cela est certain . A t-il une fiancé ?

Sevrus ricana silencieusement:

Severus: Malheureusement le prince courtise les dames mais ne s'y attache surement pas Votre majestée. C'est un prince sans attache sentimentale... le mot amour ne fait absolument pas parti de son vocabulaire au grand Dam de son père le roi Lucius qui desespère; mais je pense que ca va bientot venir majesté.

Blaise : Tu parle trop vite Severus !!!C 'est pas demain la veille que ca va arriver ,tu sais comment il aime séduire...

Reine: Dans tout les cas ,celle qui trouvera sa place dans le coeur du prince sera une véritable chanceuse ... oh nous sommes arrivés . Malheureusement je dois vous laissez ici , mais Hermione, ma dame de compagnie, se fera un plaisir de vous accompagné . Nous nous verrons ce soir pour le dinner.

Severus : Bien majesté, nous nous verrons ce soir alors .

Severus lui fit un baise main , blaise s'inclina élégamment pour saluer le départ de la reine .

La charmante femme les laissa dans leur appartement tout en les prevenant qu'un serviteur viendra les chercher pour l'heure du dinner . Severus décida donc de faire une promenade dans le parc royal et Blaise s'accorda une petite sieste sur le lit qui lui était reservé . Lui dormait dans le même chambre que Severus tandis que le prince dormirait a coté .

_"C'est difficile à dire monseigneur severus, mais nous n'avons plus de chambre individuelle disponible , nous devons vous mettre avec le Général Blaise pendant tout votre séjour ici . Veuillez sincèrement nous escuser "_ avait dis Dame Hermione avant de les quitter.

Le conseillé grognait un peu ,mais se dis que ce n'étais pas trop grave du moment que Blaise n'allait pas dans son lit pendant la nuit . Il se dirigea dans le parc et s'allongea sous un arbre en fleur . Il voualit profiter du temps ensolleillé pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le livre qu'il sortit de sa poche .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finalement l'entretient avec le roi fut bref et le prince put se détendre en faisant une partie d'echec avec sa majesté le roi. Il s'apercu que celui ci était une personne tres appréciable qui était d'une bonté et d'une extrême gentillesse . L'accord fut vite signer et Drago s'était dit qu'il pourrait rentrer plus tôt. Mais quand le roi lui proposa de rester plus longtemps ,il accepta avec grand plaisir. En fait il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant, il se sentais bien içi

Après avoir perdu pour la troisième fois consécutive , le roi se leva et invita drago a le suivre .

Roi: Je vais vous laisser vous préparer pour le dinner Prince ,nous continuerons cette petite discission tout à l'heure .

Drago : Bien sur Majesté ,ce serait un énorme plaisir

Après avoir quitté la roi , le prince décida de visiter le coin avant de se rendre à ses appartement . Il apercu Severus qui lisait dans le jardin et décida de venir le rejoindre . Quand celui-ci arriva dans le parc il découvrit un Severus assoupi , le nez dans son bouquin .Décidant de le taquiner , le prince s'approcha de son oreille délicatement , inspira un bon coup et ..

Sevrus : Si tu fais ca , prince ou pas je t'étripe c'est clair .

Le prince sourit et s'asseilla à coté de son conseillé en soupirant .

Drago :Tu es déprimant tu le sais ca. Comment tu as su ?

Sevrus : Pour qui tu me prend ? Je te connais trop pour ca ...

Il restèrent comme ca assis dans l'herbre sans bouger ni dire un mot, profitant du grand air et s'évadant le temps d'un instant. Au bout d'un certain temps , Severus se releva , aida le prince à faire de même et se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le château afin se préparer pour le dinner

Severus : alors cet entretien ?

Drago : Ca s'est bien passé . Le roi et moi sommes tombés d'accord trés vite .Après nous avons discuté sur des chose bien plus futiles tout en jouant au échec.

Severus : Ca veut dire qu'on va rentrer plus vite que prévu .Il faut que je prévienne sa majesté et ...

Drago : J'ai oublier de dire que le roi m'a invité pour rester plus longtemps , donc ...

Severus : Pffff !!! Toi alors

Drago : Cette ville est interessante et les filles ont l'air assez mignonne

Severus : Le prince a envie d'aller chasser ? Tu te lasses de tes courtisanes de Serpentard.

Drago pensa aux fans de son royaume et surtout à la "favorirte" du roi et prétendante au futur statut de fiancé du Prince , la fille du Comte Parkinson: Pansy. Cette fille est d'une ténacité à toute épreuve au point de faire vraiment peur. Le prince avala sa salive difficilement en pensant aux foudres de celle-ci si elle savait que Drago voyait d'autres femmes dans le secret.

Severus:Ne pense pas à l'autre furie et va t'amuser . Elle n'en saura rien ... du moin pas avant plusieurs semaines.

Drago ricana gentillement en refemant la porte de sa chambre pour se préparer .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le dinner fut copieu , rempli de discussions divers et variées , l'ambiance fut festive.Mais magrés tout cela Drago fut décu , les convives , a l'exception de la reine et de sa suivante, étaient de sexe masculin ."Rien à se mettre sous la dent" se dit il avec une moue blasé.

Après cela, le prince s'eclipsa pour faire une balade dans le château. A travers les couloirs immenses, il rencontra de nombreux serviteurs qui, encore a cette heure avancé de la nuit s'affairaient à leur tâche. Au bout d'un certain temps, les couloirs devinrent vides , mais le prince ne s'inquiétait pas, de toute facon il s'était bien souvenu du chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir ici . Sa promenade se termina en face d'une grande porte vitrée donnant sur une serre qu'il pousa sans se poser de question sur un droit d'entrer ou non .

La pièce était vaste, remplit de toutes sortes de fleurs et de plantes magnifiques , de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs . L'atmosphère y était agréable et la lueur de la lune rendait l'endroit mystique et apaisant .

Le jeune prince s'assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et apprécia le petit vent du soir qui carressait son visage.Soudain une voix s'éleva dans la nuit. Elle était clair et douce comme le chant d'un ange. Le prince ne sut pas d'où elle provenait mais su de suite qu'elle était masculine...et même presque familière.De plus il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas très loin et décida de chercher sa provenance.

En cherchant un petit moment, il s'apercu que la voix n'était plus loin donc il se mit donc à courir. Au fond de la serre derrière des branches épaisses ,il apercu enfin une silhouette toute drapée de noir qui , surpris par l'intru, s'enfui sans que le prince ne puisse l'arréter .

Prince: Attendez je ... ne vous veux aucun mal ... ,dit il dans un souffle

Le prince resta un moment seul au milieu des feuilles sauvages , le regard dans le vague , se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui chantait si bien

Voix: Prince drago mais que faites vous ici ??

Le prince sursauta et tourna la tête vers le général Ron qui l'observait de facon suspecte.

Prince: Je ... euh ... rien je me suis perdu désolé.

Ron: Ce n'est rien prince, je vais vous ramener à votre chambre .Il arrive que certaines personnes se perdent dans cette partie du château c'est normal.

Drago se douta que le jeune Général lui cachait quelque chose et se promit de trouver le pourquoi de tout cela. Pour le moment il suivit le Général vers ses appartements tout en se retournant une drenière fois vers l'endroit où se tenait encore, cette mystèrieuse ombre. Au moment de se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, le prince jura d'y retourner demain.

* * *

pitite review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the mask, beyond the heart**

Chapitre2: Quand j'ai sentie ses mains

Le lendemain matin , le prince était des plus motivé afin de connaître l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne apercu la veille.

Drago: c'est bien jolie tout ca, mais par où commencer ? Le rouquin se doute de quelques chose c'est sur, mais peut être que dame Hermione en sait davantage.

Il s'habilla rapidement et partit a la recherche de la jeune demoiselle , sans prendre le temps de petit déjeuner. Il marcha longtemps avant de la trouvée , elle, et la reine dans le petit jardin où Severus s'était assoupi la veille. Une table et des chaises étaient installés sous l'arbre et le thé venait d'être servit. La reine le repéra vite et celui ci se dirigea vers elles afin d'engager la conversation.

Drago : Mesdames ... il baisa la main de la reine puis celle de Dame Hemione.Cette dernère rosit face au regard charmeur du prince.

Reine : Prince !!! Quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin . Désirez vous une tasse de thé ?

Le prince accepta volontié et commenca à discuter avec les deux dames . Le prince aimait leurs discussions simples sur la musique ou la littératures. Ces femmes là étaient différentes de celles qu'il avaient rencontrer auparavant.Pas de sujets de rumeurs ou d'indiscrétions, elles étaient douce et gentilles sans arrières pensées.

**Drago : C'est mieu que les courtisanes de Serpentard avec Miss Parkinson en tête de groupe **

Au bout d'un certain temps une servante vint voir la reine car le roi demandait sa présence .

Reine: Je vous laisse seul à seul . Jeune homme, je vous confit dame Hermione... pas de bétises surtout !!!

Dame Hermione rougit et Drago sourit amusé tout en regardant la reine se hâtait vers le batiment principal. Drago se retourna vers Dame Hermione et constata que celle-ci n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Il se dit qu'avec ses charmes il pourrait lui soutirer quelques informations.

Drago: La reine est une personne très agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione : Oui c'est une personne trés ouverte, qui aime les gens.Elle adore son peuple et fait toujours en sorte que celui-ci ne manque de rien. Même quand elle est malheureuse la reine garde toujours le sourire pour ne pas inquièter son entourage . C'est une femme forte et... euh ... J'ai appris que vous vous étiez perdu hier soir , est-ce vrai prince ?

Le Prince s'aperçu que dame Hermione en avait un peu trop dit et qu'elle avait changer de sujet d'une façon un peu brutale.

**drago: Elle sait quelque chose c'est sûr. Je doit faire vite !!!! **

Drago: Oui c'est vrai . Je suis arriver dans la serre qui se trouve dans l'aile Nord je crois et le général Ron a eu la gentillesse de me racompagner.

Hermione: Vous vous balader la nuit dans des couloirs sombres ... vous n'avez pas peur ...des fantomes ?

Drago ria doucement et s'avança vers la jeune femme pour qu'il soit tout prêt d'elle. Elle semblait de plus en plus destabilisée.

Drago : Vous savez , je n'est pas peur de ces choses là, je suis un guerrier .

Dame Hermione: Oui il est vrai que vous êtes un valeureux soldat...rien ne vous fait peur. Rien ne vous intrigue...

Drago: Il est vrai que rien ne m'intyriguait jusqu'a hier soir (La jeune femme se tendit le temps d'un instant) j'ai vu quelqu'un dans cette serre , qui chantait extrêmement bien je voulais savoir si vous saviez qui cela pouvait il être ?

Hermione : Dans la serre ? ... je ... heu ...en fait c'est ...

La Dame de compagnie de la reine semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire. Elle serrait le bout de sa robe de façon nerveuse tout en détournant son regard. Le prince lui mettait de plus en plus de pression. Elle allait craqué quand ...

Voix: Dame Hermione, prince Drago !!!

Le Prince fut de nouveau perturbé par cette voix grave et autoritaire . Le général Ron apparut non loin d'eux et reprit.

Ron : Veuillez m'escuser madame, mais la reine vous demande de la rejoindre dans ses appartements , elle a beoin de vous de suite .

Dame Hemione se leva, comme soulager que le général ai coupé court à la discussion. Elle se tourna vers Drago toujours assis :

Hermione : Prince je vous demande de bien vouloir m'escuser ...

Elle s'inclina rapidement et se hâta vers le château. Quand celle-ci disparut dans le batiment, le général s'approcha de Drago, de façon menaçante .

Ron : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? vous posez bien des questions à dame Hermione .

drago : Je cherche à comprendre quelque chose. Le fait de poser une simple question est un délit Général Ron

Ron: Vous êtes bien curieux prince . Je ne vous conseille pas de continuer ou vous aller avoir de sérieux ennuie...

Drago: Vous me cachez des choses et je suis bien décidé à savoir

Le général devint de plus en plus menaçant...l'épée dans son fourreau lui démangeait.

Ron: Prince ce que vous faites vous mène en terre interdite .Vos actes auront des conséquense désastreuses si vous continuer à fouiner là où ca ne vous concernent pas. C'est un conseil Prince , occupez vous de ce que vous avez à faire et partez.

L'officier aller pour s'en aller mais s'arréta ,le dos tourner au prince:

Ron: J'ai oublier de préciser prince, ne vous approcher plus de dame Hermione ...

drago : Vous avez peur que je marche sur vos plate-bande c'est cela Général ?

Remplis de rage le général sortit son arme , mais Drago avait déjà sortit la sienne pour contrer le coup du rouquin. Tout deux se regardait avec un air de défit. "Vraiment ,se dit le prince, je n'aime pas ce rouquin "

Ron: Dame Hermione et moi somme fiancés. Je ne permetterais pas que vous la touchiez à un seul de ses cheveux est-ce bien clair ? Prince ou pas , cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous corriger pour votre affront .

Drago:Vous n'oseriez pas ... Si vous le faisiez cela , vous pourriez perturber l'entente qui vient juste d'être signer . Je pense que vous n'êtes pas assez bète pour agir par impulsion et tout gacher, n'est ca pas officier ?

Le prince défiait le jeune rouquin avec un sourire mesquin . Il savait qu'il avait raison et que le Général devait se tenir tranquille . Ron poussa un grognement et rangea son arme.Le prince fit de même. Les yeux remplis de colère le jeune général s'en alla , laissant seul le prince un brin soulagé que cette altercation ne se finisse pas de facon violente. Tout en époussetant ses habits le prince se disait que si dame Hermione n'avait pas pû l'éclaircir sur le sujet à cause du rouquin, il devait le découvrir par lui même et retourner à la serre le soir même.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cette journée fut, pour le prince une attente sans fin , comme si le soir ne voulait pas venir . Il était tellement impatient que le soir vienne qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage .

Blaize: Mais pourquoi tu tournes comme ca ? Arrêtes ça me donne le tournis de te voir comme ca ... et puis t'attend quoi comme ça ?

Drago : Le soir ..

Blaize : Le soir ?? Mais c'est quoi ton problème drago?? Depuis ce matin tu es vraiment bizarre

Drago s'arréta face à la fenêtre observant la serre depuis sa chambre , le soleil n'allait pas tarder à décliner.

Drago: Blaize je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de tout te raconter . Je te promet de tout te dire demain d'accord ?

Blaize: J'ai la vague impression que ce que tu vas faire va nous attirer bien des ennuies je me trompes ?

Drago : Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Blaize : Je suis ton meilleur ami ,sache le Drago . Je te connais trop , c'est comme si c'était moi qui t'avais fait .

Drago: Merci, mon père est assez tyranique comme ca , alors toi ??

Blaize: Ramènes toi plutôt, le repas va être servit

Pendant le repas , le prince ne mangea pas grand chose , trop préssé de pouvoir se lever de table et de courir à la serre. Blaize et Sevrus étaient inquiets face au comportement plus qu'alarmant du prince et le Général Ron regardait celui ci d'un regarde suspicieux .

Après le desert le prince ne s'escusa même pas auprès du roi ou des autres convives pour s'en aller . Blaize se leva à sa suite et le ratrappa dans le couloir:

Blaize: Drago je m'inquiète ... tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Drago: Je sais me défendre Blaize ne t'inquiète pas . Je te promet mon ami que je te racontrai tout ça demain

Le prince tendit à son ami son petit doigt pour sceler sa promesse .Le général soupira face à cette façon totalement infantine de sceller une promesse mais fit de même :

Blaize: Ok Ok je te laisses , mais je veux tout savoir et ...

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus , il était déjà au bour du couloir en direction de la serre . Fatigué , Blaize fit demi tour en baillant et se grattant l'arrière du crane , direction sa chambre

Blaise: Ce gars va me rendre cinglé ...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

C'est complètement essouflé que le prince arriva à la serre , le calme de la nuit régner déjà .

Drago : Il ne va pas tarder

Le prince se dirigea vers le fenêtre de la veille et ferma les yeux en tendant l'oreille . Il était tout excité d'entendre ce chant si mélodieux et de peut être , pouvoir parler avec la personne mystérieuse . Il pensait déjà à une nymphe d'une beauté extraordinaire ou alors à un ange. Décidemment le prince se dit qu'il perdait totalement la tête.

Soudain , la voix retentit dans l'échos de la nuit et le prince se mit en alerte . Il fallait faire vite avant que celle ci disparaisse.

Il couru à travers la serre , suivant la voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il écarta les branches de la énième plantes et se retrouva devant la même silouhette , drappée d'une robe noir et épaisse , mais le visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc avec le contours des yeux noirs en amandes . Un seul larms de couleur or , coulait sur la joue droite.La personne voulu s'enfuir à nouveau mais le prince l'a reteint par le bras :

Drago : non ne t'en vas pas ...

L'inconnu resta interdit un instant face au prince

Drago : je ne te ferais pas de mal , promit . Je veux juste te connaitre et ...

A ses mots, l'inconnu prit peur et tira sur son bras pour que le prince puisse le laisser partir , mais l'autre le tenait fermement :

Drago : Non reste , si tu ne veux pas parler ce n'est pas grave . Mais au moins reste pour chanter ... ou pour m'écouter parler ...

L'inconnu stoppa de se dégager de la poigne du prince et se détendit un peu . De sa main libre , il posa ses doigts gantés de noir sur la joue du prince. Celui ci sourit les yeux remplis d'étoiles :

Drago : Je peux prendre ça pour un "oui" ?

L'inconnu courba la tête lentement et désigna un banc au fond de la serre en signe d'invitation . Le prince s'assis et l'inconnu le rejoins mais resta debout à coté du banc. Drago, amusé par cette timidité lui pris la main pour l'obliger à s'assoir et le fixa avec un sourire attendri :

Drago : Tu peux parler ?

L'autre lui fit oui de la tête :

Drago : Mais tu ne veux pas c'est ca ?

La réponse fut de nouveau positive :

Drago: D'accord ce n'est pas grave , mais tu peux chanter pour moi , si ?

L'inconnu secoua frénétiquement la tête , apparemment ravi de pouvoir chanter pour quelqu'un

Drago: Mais avant je veux savoir comment tu t'apelles ...

L'inconnu s'arrêta un instant puis regarda de gauche à droite comme pour chercher quelque chose. Il prit la main du prince dans les siennes gantés de noir. Elle était chaudes et tendres, les doigts étaient long et fins. Jamais grago n'avait ressentie telle sensation avec ce contact si simple. Revenant à la réalité le prince sentie que la personne mystère commençais à signer des lettres sur sa main , une façon , pensa le prince, trés originale de communiquer .

Drago : Je...suis...Hasch... Et bien Hasch ,ravi de te rencontrer . je suppose que tu es un homme , non ?

Le fameux "Hasch" fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Dans un sens Drago fut déçu de cette réponse mais il l'a su quand il l'a vu de près...la carrure de cette inconnu ne pouvait être celui d'une femme.

Drago: Il faut que je me présente aussi , je suis ...

Hasch l'arréta dans sa lancée et lui prit la main pour répondre:

Drago:" Je...te...connais ...tu es le ... prince drago... je t'es vu ...avant hier ... quand tu es ... arrivé ...avec ... tes deux... compagnons." Tu m'observes depuis que je suis arrivé. mais si tu savais qui j'était alors pourquoi tu as fuis hier ?

La personne masqué tourna la tête géné mais repris la main du prince pour répondre :

Drago:"Tu m'as fait peur" ... c'est tout ?hahaha

Son nouvel ami , véxé par son rire voulu partir mais le prince le reteint par la manche de sa robe et se mit face lui , un sourire au lêvres:

Drago: Pardon pardon , je rigolais. ne te vexe pas , mais j'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons.

L'ombre eu un léger frisson que le prince ne sentis pas. Il fixait son interlocuteur avec son visage masqué sans bouger

Le jeune prince ne répondit pas non plus , il était perdu dans la contemplation de cette personne inconnu mais pourtant si prôche.

Drago: Pourrai tu me chanter quelque chose , si tu veux bien ?

L'inconnu se leva silencieusement et se mit dans la lumière de la lune face au prince ,enfin, il commenca sa mélodie. Elle était douce et calme . Le prince, berçé par la voix du formidable chanteur se sentit sans savoir pourquoi , envelopper par les bras de morphée . Il s'assoupit sur le banc dans la serre , serein et heureux. L'inconnu finit sa chanson et prit dans ses bras couverts de noir le jeune homme endormi. Il le transporta dans les couloirs vides du château et le déposa sur son lit , toujours endormis. Hasch observa Drago , dormant comme un bienheureux .Après avoir refermer la porte derrière lui , il soupira longuement et disparu au détour d'un couloir en soupirant :

Hasch: Drago... si tu savais ...

Derrière une des armures qui tronait dans le couloir , une ombre regardait discrétement ce qu'il venait de se passer .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the mask, beyong the heart**

Chapitre 3: Sa voix, la fleur et le souvenir brumeux

Le lendemain , Drago fut supris de se retrouver dans son lit , encore tout habillé et les cheveux en bataille . La nuit fut remplit de surpises et de rencontre . Le prince se souvint du contact de la main ganté et chaude de Hasch sur sa joue . Aucune personne n'avait eu autant de tendresse envers lui . Drago resta assis sur son lit et regarda dans le vague , essayant plus ou moins de sortir de son sommeil . Peu de temps après , une femme de chambre entra dans la pièce pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner , mais Drago ne la vit même pas .

Il se leva ensuite pour prendre une douche . Quand il revint Blaize et Severus l'attendaient dans les canapés du salon . Tous deux étaient impatients d'entendre ce que le prince avait de si important à raconter:

Blaize: Alors ?...

Severus: Nous t'écoutons ...

Le prince bailla bruillement et s'étira de façon très "Princière", la tête encore dans le seau :

Drago: Vous auriez pû attendre un peu plus tard dans la journée pour me poser la question

Severus: Je sais , mais je me farcis le Blaize depuis que je suis levé donc tu as intéret à nous dire tout de suite ce que tu as trouvé de si interessant dans ce château avant que je fasse un meurtre.

Blaize: Hééé !!!

Drago s'assis dans le fauteuil en face de ses compagnons et commenca à rassembler ses pensées ...

Blaize: Alors tu étais où hier , racontes !!!!

Drago : ok ok !!! Avant hier aprés le repas je me suis balader dans le château jusqu'a la serre qui est dans l'aile Nord ...

Blaize : Ha oui il parait que c'est trés jolie et ...

Drago : Bref !!! J'avais envie de calme alors je me poser dans un coin pour réfléchir un peu et admirer la vue. Mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter et ... quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Les deux amis du prince se regardèrent avec des gros yeux , étonnés par cette révélation :

Severus: Toi aussi tu l'as entendu ?

Blaize : Moi aussi c'est bizarre , mais quand j'ai posé la question a une des servante elle m'a fuis comme la peste ...

Drago : Bref ... je l'es vu , le chanteur ... mais il a fuis quand je l'es apercu et ...

Un silence suivit , et les deux autres étaient pendus au lêvres du prince qui affichait un sourire béat , puis soudain un air boudeur :

Blaize : et ensuite ???

Drago : Ensuite ce foutu rouquin de général m'a surpris et j'ai mentis en disant que je m'étais perdu ... je n'est pas pu le ratrapper .

Blaize : C'est pour ca qu'hier soir tu es partis comme une flêche

Drago : Oui et je l'ai revu et cette fois il est rester ... il s'apelle Hasch

Severus : Et que fait il là ? C'est un esprit, un fantome ,quoi ???

Drago : Non c'est un homme caché sous un drapé noir et un masque blanc je ne sais rien de plus ,il ne veut pas parler .

Blaize: Mais si il parle pas tu communique comment ?

Drago : Il signe sur ma main et puis ...

Tandis que le prince continuait son récit ,Severus réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Ce Hasch ne trainait pas dans les couloirs du chateau et ne chantait pas comme ca la nuit come si de rien n'était. Si la servante avait refusé de répondre à la question de Blaize c'est que ce sujet devait être tabou pour les habitants (ben oui il est pas bête le sevy quand il a envie) :

Severus: Tu ne dois plus le revoir ..

Drago: Quoi ??

Severus: Tu m'as trés bien compris . Ce Hasch , tu ne dois plus le revoir ...

Drago se leva furieux:

Drago : Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ca . Hasch ne fait pas de mal , il se balade dans le château la nuit et chante quand tout le monde dort je vois pas le problème .

Severus: tu veux savoir? Si ce hasch se balade dans le château sans que personne ne vienne l'arrété c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison,. Et si la servante n'a pas voulu répondre à Blaize hier c'est surement parce qu'il ne doit pas être vu et que l'on ne doit pas connaître son existence. Si tu cherche a savoir plus sur lui et que quelqu'un le découvre tu vas t'attirer des ennuis , alors tu ne le verra plus .

Drago: Personne ne le sais sauf vous deux , et puis on ne m'a pas suivit ...

Blaize: Justement ce Ron savait où tu était avant hier c'est sur que maintenant il te surveille ... je suis d'accord avec Severus . En tant qu'ami tu ne devrais pas ...

Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Dans un sens il s'avait que ces visites dans la serre pour voir hasch seraient à un moment ou à un autre , source de problème. Cependant , l'envie inexpliqué de le revoir prenait le dessus sur sa raison .

Severus: Et puis d'abord pourquoi cela te tracasse de ne pas le revoir ? Tu ne le connais même pas

Drago: J'ai l'impression de le connaître...c'est bizarre mais je ne me souvient plus pourquoi ni comment ...je veux savoir qui il est!!!

Severus: C'est ridicule ...

Drago: Je suis très curieux cela te gène tant que ça ?!?!?

Blaize: Arrétez !!!

Severus: Tu penses à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si tu te faisais prendre ? Tu as penser à ce Ron ?

Drago: Cela ne regarde que moi !!!Ne m'énerves pas Severus!!!

Severus: Ne me parles pas comme ça gamin ...

Drago: Je suis ton prince, ne l'oublies pas !!!

Blaize: Messieurs !!!!

Blaize venait de crier plus fort cette fois-ci, ce qui permit aux deux autres de cesser leur joute verbale.La situation devenait de plus en plus tendue. Le jeune prince et le conseillé se tenaient face à face , le regard meurtrier. Le général quand à lui , tentait entre eux deux afin d'éviter que le pire arrive. Severus se détourna de ses deux amis et se mit à touner en rond , se forçant à trouver ses mots:

Severus: Cela nous regarde tous !! Enfin Drago réfléchis avec ta tête ... bon sang que lui trouve tu pour autant t'interrésser à lui dis moi

Drago: Par Salazard Severus je t'ai déjà expliquer pourquoi alors ne poses pas des questions inutiles !!!!!

Severus soupira d'ennuie :

Severus: Mais même pour ça je refus de t'aider

Drago: Allez ...!!!!!

Severus: Drago je ...

Drago : S'il vous plait , toi comme Blaize mes amis ...couvrez moi ...

Blaize soupira tout en observant par la fenêtre le général Ron en contre-bas qui discutait avec le roi dans la cour. Severus lui observait le jeune prince qui présentait un visage remplit d'espoir . Le prince les supplait de ne rien dire.

Blaize: J'ai droit à quoi en échange ?

Severus: Hein !!!! Blaize tu vas pas dire oui j'espère ?

Drago: Tu auras droit à mon entière considération ... et à des vacances .

Blaize sourit et se tourna vers Severus , qui lui n'en revenait toujours pas :

Blaize: On peut le faire pas vrai ? Et puis tu n'as qu'a occuper le couple royal , le général Ron j'en fait mon affaire ...

Severus: JE ... Ho et puis faites ce que vous voulez

Drago: Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !!!

Le prince sauta sur Severus et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue puis s'approcha de Blaize

Drago : Peux être que si je continue à le voir , je pourrai enfin savoit ce qu'il me cache derrière son masque blanc...

Severus: Justement si il en porte un c'est pour une bonne raison , non ?

Drago s'allongea sur le canapé et prit un des coussins qui s'y trouvé pour le mettre sous sa tête , il pensait déjà à ce soir :

Drago: "J'irai le voir et cette fois je ne m'endormirais pas ... ", le prince qui avait peu dormit cette nuit commenca à fermer les yeux et à s'assoupir face à ses deux amis qui le fixaient , attendris. Blaize le pris dans ses bras et le redéposa dans son lit. Il fit un geste à Severus qui le suivit vers la sortie en faisant le minimum de bruit. Quand la porte fut enfin refermé , le conseillé du roi soupira bruyamment en s'adossant contre un des nombreux pilliers qui longeaient le couloirs:

Severus: Un jour , il va me rendre fou avec ses idées ...et toi tu dis oui (on dirait madame sarfati PTDR) . Tu te rend compte que si on se fait prendre on est foutu!!!!

Le Général quand à lui sourit et commença a se diriger vers les jardins :

Blaize: Pour ma part ca me fera passer le temps ... A toute à l'heure Sev' je vais voir le rouquin .

Severus pesta contre ces deux idiots et marcha d'un pas sec et nerveux vers le bibliothèque afin de se détendre et de réfléchir un peu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

Drago se reveilla un peu plus tard et en meilleure forme. Il avait dormi toute la journée puisque le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel. Après avoir légérement manger les quelques morceaux des mets déjà presque froid qu'une des sevantes avait déposé pendant son sommeil, il se hâta vers la serre afin de revoir cette personne mystère.

Sur le chemin il rencontra le roi qui lui regagnait ses appartements avec sa tendre épouse. Drago s'inclina élégamment et offrit son plus beau sourire:

Roi: Mon cher prince quel est le motif de votre soudaine absence? J'espère que vous vous sentez bien ?

Drago: Je suis impoli et je m'en escuse votre altèse. Je ne me sentais pas trés bien aujourd'hui mais une petite balade dans l'air frais du soir me fera peut être du bien.

Roi: Un grand guerrier comme vous ne va pas me faire croire que vous avez attraper de la fiêvre?

Reine: James voyons!!! Ne trainez pas trop dans les couloirs le soir cher prince. L'air est quand même froid je ne voudrais pas vous attrapiez froid.

Drago sourit face à tant de gentillesse, même ses parents ne faisait tant attention à lui. La reine lui rendit son sourire et le roi posa sa main chaleureuse sur son épaule de façon amicale ,presque paternel.

Drago: Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus lontemps et il se fait tard. Vous devez être fatigués alors je vais vous laisser.

Le couple royal acquiéssa et tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, ils disparurent au détour du couloir en parlant doucement et en rigolant discétement comme deux amoureux.

"Il y a qui ont vraiment de la chance" se dit le jeune prince avec un regard envieux. Il était peut être un charmeur et un bourreau des coeurs mais la tendresse ne le laisser pas indifférent. Cependant il y avait plus important et le prince se dirigea vers la serre comme prévu. En s'arrétant devant grande vitrée, le jeune homme entendit des voix venant du fond de la serre, une mince lumière indiquait aussi que quelq'un se trouvait dans la pièce.

Voix féminine: ...et moi je te dis que ce que tu fais est dangereux !!!!!

Voix masculine: Et moi je te dis que je gère très bien la situation. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas oublié et ...

Voix féminine: Mais si tu te trompes, tu perdras encore un peu plus de...et même que ...

La jeune femme étouffa ses dernière paroles dans un sanglots mais le prince reconnu la dame de compagnie de la reine. Cependant, la seconde voix , masculine, ne lui disait rien du tout. Discrètement, Drago s'avança dans la pièce florale et suivit le bruit.

Cacher derrière une branche , il reconnu Dame hermione qui dissimulait son visage dans son mouchoir et la personne qui était avec lui était...

Drago: Hasch...?

Les voix étaient faibles , il était décidemment trop loin, mais un pot te terre qu'il heurta coupa court à la discussion. Les deux surpris se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et Drago apparu, prit sur le fait. Dame hermione s'éclipsa sans rien dire avec ses yeux rougis par les pleures en laissant les deux individus restants.

Drago: J'entend enfin ta voix...Pourquoi tu n'as pas vouolu hier?

Un blanc suivit ses paroles , son interlocuteur regardait ailleurs comme pour ignorer la conversation.

Drago: Tu ne répond pas à ma question ...

Hasch: Parce que ...rhooo je voulais pas c'est tout.

Drago ne dit rien et tendit sa main fine vers son nouvel ami. Il l'emmena vers le banc de la veille et le fit s"asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'adossa sur l'épaule d'Hasch et soupira d'aise.

Hasch: Une durée journée ?

Drago: Non j'ai dormis toute la journée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Le prince se serra un peu plus contre son ami et respira son parfum, une senteur de fleur qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Drago: Tu sens bon ...c'est quoi cette odeur elle m'est si familère ?

Hasch: La rose du souvenir... c'est un fleur que l'on ne trouve que dans le royaume de griffondor. Elle est d'un rouge vif avec des reflets en or. C'est une fleur très précieuse que seule la famille royale peut ceuillir, mais il faut traverser de nombreux lieu avant de la trouver. Je suis aller l'observé dans la serre c'est pour cela que je sent son parfum: il s'imprègne dans la peau mais c'est très agréable.

Drago: Je peux la voir...cette fleur si rare ?

Hasch se leva et guida le jeune prince à travers la serre jusqu'à une salle un peu à l'écard. Une porte blanche avec des gravures en forme de fleur permettat l'accès à cette pièce.

Hasch: Personne ne doit savoir que tu es venu içi..c'est un lieu secret que peu de gens connaissent.

Drago: C'est trop d'honneur d'en faire parti

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce circulaire où se trouvait un socle luimneux . En s'approchant le prince vit un fleur rouge d'une prureté rare avec de vifs éclats d'or. La fleur était protéger par une cloche en verre entouré d'un serpent en jade. Malgrès la cloche de verre, le parfum de la rose embommait la pièce.

Drago: Cette rose est magnifique...mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu

Le prince voulu approcher sa main mais Hasch l'en empêcha. Le serpent de jade s'anima en sifflant bruyamment et en regardant le prince de façon agressive.

Hasch: Ce serpent est le gardien de la rose , personne ne peut la toucher sauf celui qui a ceuilli cette fleur ou bien ...

L'ombre siffla commme un serpent comme si il communiquait avec l'animal. Ce dernier se remit en place autour de la cloche et ne bougea plus..inanimé comme la pierre de jade.

Drago: Que lui a tu dis ?

Hasch: De ne pas te faire de mal et que tu n'avais pas l'intention faire defaire du mal à la rose. Si tu la touche ou si elle sort de sa cloche,elle mourra automatiquement. Cependant elle rayonne en fonction de la personne qui l'approche, elle permet de faire ressortir les secrets les plus profonds...Cela à l'air dêtre ton cas...

Drago regarda Hasch avec un air intrigué, en effet la rose brillait de plus en plus. Quelle chose aurait il pu oublier au point que la rose s'illumine ? Mais plus il essayait de se souvenir plus le lumière de la rose l'aveuglait. Il entendit la voix lointaine de Hasch qui disait son nom et le noir l'envahit.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO**

Hasch souleva le prince délicatement et le déposa sur le banc dans la serre. Il referma la porte de la pièce circulaire et revint vers le jeune homme endormi. Hasch remit une mêche derrière l'oreile de son ami en silence.

Hasch; J'espère que cela va marcher.

Voix: Et si cela échoue que feras tu ?

L'ombre se retourna et vit le capitaine ron qui l'observait assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son visage était grâve mais surtout très inquiet. Il s'approcha de Hasch et s'arrêta devant lui tout en regardant le jeune prince endormis

Ron: Est ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ? Si cela échoue, ne comptes pas sur moi pour ...

Hasch: Je sais ce que je fais Ronny

Ron: Et puis ce nom stupide...

Hasch: Je sais c'est d'une originalité

Ron: CE N'EST PAS DROLE JE ...

Hasch: Shhhh...Drago dors tu vas le réveiller nigaud !!!!

Le général souffla d'exaspération et se dit que vraiment "Hasch" ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

Ron: Tu te rend compte que si il ne se souvient de ce qui s'est passé et que cela ne marches pas comme prévu, tu cours à ta perte.

Hasch: J'ai confiance en ce qui va se passer, je sais que ça va marcher.

Ron: Tu sais que tu es comme un frère pour moi. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose je me remettrai pas , ni les autres et spécialement ...

Hasch: Cette "personne" est au courant de ce qui se passe. je suis content que tu t'inquiètes mon ami. Je vais ramener Drago dans sa chambre et je te promet de "LA" voir demain.

Le jeune général prit amicalement son ami dans ses bras et se retira sans dire un mot et sans se retourner. Hasch de son côté prit le jeune prince dans les bras et se dirigea dans les couloirs du château endormi en direction de la chambre du prince.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO**

Dans son sommeil des flashs familiers troublaient le rêve du prince:

Drago n'est encore qu'un petit gacçon de 7 ans. Son père l'avait emmené avec lui car il devait voir le roi James pour une affaire importante. Echappant à la surveillance de son parrain Severus pendant le banquet donné par le couple royal, le petit prince se retrouve seul à gambadé dans les couloirs du château.

Le souvenir est flou mais il arrive à voir la serre du chateau Griffondor et à entendre la voix d'un enfant qui chante au loin. C'est un petit garçon brun à peu près de son âge...son visage est flou.

_**Voix: Salut, comment tu t'appelles**_

L'image se brouille et Drago se retrouve assis sur un banc avec le même petit garçon brun...son visage est encore flou.

_**Voix: Promet moi que l'on sera toujours ami**_

_**Drago: Bien sur !!!**_

_**Voix: Et que même je me marierai avec toi comme ça tu seras toujours avec moi.**_

_**Drago: nigaud on peut pas ... on est deux garçons !!!**_

_**Voix: He ben quand je serais roi je changerais les lois comme ça on pourra **_

Il entraina le petit prince jusque dans un pièce où se trouvait un rose rouge d'un brillance extraordinaire.

_**Voix: Si tu oublies notre pacte la rose du souvenir te rapellera ce moment avec moi ...**_

_**Drago : Et si cela ne marche pas ?**_

_**Voix: He ben je ferais tout pour que tu te souviennes !!! Alors ,promis?**_

_**Drago : Promis ...**_

Le petit blond sourit et serra la main de son jeune interlocuteur et l'image s'effaça pour plongé le prince dans un profond sommeil.

**Ouf je poste enfin mon chapitre 3 (le site ne voulait pas l'ajouter comme je voulais )**

**j'espère poster la suite bientôt...si j'ai le temps **

_**En tout cas ...**_

_**Bonne année à toutes et à tous !!!!! pleins de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année ...réussite, santé et tout et tout **_

_**Shima**_


End file.
